Solarian Republic
The Solarian Kingdom is one of the leading nations in the Union and is one of the last strong bastions of light in the galaxy. Government The Solarian Kingdom is an empire built on the tenants of freedom, progress, and defense of the weak. It has a variation of a three-branch democracy. The executive branch is replaced with the royal house. There are two bodies that make up the legislative branch; these are the Senetat (Upper house-elected) and the Commons (Lower house-elected). The highest judicial body is the high court. Technology Solarian technology is based on vacuum energy. Vacuum energy is based around the fact that a quantum vacuum is full of pairs of particles (particle + anti particle) that pop into and out of existence in the Planck time. It is not the cheapest method of energy production but is more potent than any form discovered. It is used to power everything from space stations to cities. The energy is contained in crystals called C-R’s with the advances in level of production being denoted by a number at the end. The current highest level is the C-R/13. For smaller jobs advanced fusion reactors provide energy. Ships use advanced dimension drives, which allow near instantaneous passage over the entire galaxy by folding through the fourth dimension. The largest of the Kingdom’s ships, the thirteen kilometer long Freedom-Class super-dreadnaught uses an experimental wormhole drive, which can be used to move whole fleets through to the nearby lifeless Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy, where several research and production outposts have been created. Most systems are automated, with the most important having an advanced AI system. Most of their construction is done with a material three times stronger than diamond known as diceon. Gravity manipulation is widespread. Military The military is made up of six arms. The largest is the Army. They are the ground troops. Next in size come the Marines, they serve as the rapid response teams and are responsible for ship security and boarding. The third is the Space Force. They operate the ships, the largest percent of military research goes into this branch. The forth is the Aerospace force. They operate the fighters, bombers, interceptors, heavy attack craft, transports and orbital and deep space facilities. Fifth is the Royal guard, the elite, taken from each of the four branches and trained to be the best. Last is the Black Guard. A hidden unit known only to the king, top ranking members of the army, and the Chair of the Senetat. They are taken from the best of the Royal guard and are trained to be the ultimate in their field. They are used only as a last resort and have never been defeated. Weaponry The Solarians rely mostly on plasma weaponry, manly in the form of high-powered beam cannons on their ships that fire gold beams of destructive plasma at 15,000 degrees Celsius for several seconds each emitter. Their most powerful weapon is the highly destructive particle slicer. It is so powerful that it is only mounted on the Solarians three largest warship classes, the Freedom-Class super-dreadnaught, the Light-Class Battleship, and the Phoenix-Class Battle cruiser. No shield has ever been able to stop the full blast of a particle slicer, though a powerful one can just survive a glancing blow. Most small arms are disruptor rifles and rapid-fire plasma pistols. The Solarians also use missiles as one of their main weapon systems alongside fusion and laser weaponry. The Solarians carry plasma swords. These are magnetically contained self-looping plasma blades. Solarian Physiology Solarian's are a mammalian race that are on average 2 meters tall, bi-pedal with two arms and eight fingers and two opposable thumbs. They have a gold hued skin and have flattened ears. Two eyes, one nose, one mouth with 56 teeth. They have fine hair that comes in gold and silver. They have eyes that range in color from vivid red to deepest blue. They are physically stronger than humans and most live to be almost three hundred earth years old unless killed or dies by disease. They use the same reproductive methods as humans, and take roughly eleven Earth months to gestate. They are highly intelligent, with access to seventy percent of their brains capacity at any one time. Solarian eyesight covers the spectrum from infrared to UV. They have internal organs similar to that of humans, except more refined and larger. They breathe a type one atmosphere, and are capable of breathing in several different environments for a few minuets without need of breathing equipment. Interestingly, the main language of Solaria for the last few thousand years has been English. Philosophy The Solarian way of life goes back millennia, to when Solaria first met another race. The Gelth were a race bent on destruction of technologically young races and were currently attempting to destroy several peoples beside the Solarians. Though relatively new to the galactic stage, they were good at waging war, having fought each other until evidence of other races had united the Solarian peoples under one flag. They rallied the races and fought back against the Gelth, defeating them and rendering their planet uninhabitable. The Gelth soon died out and the Solarians gained great reputation for being protectors in their sector of space. They took up the mantle of protector of the weak, and as such live by several moral codes. 1) Tolerance of all beliefs and differences. 2) It is illegal to forcibly convert people. 3) Free will is the most important tenant of sentient life. The Solarians have no religion, and discarded their old one when no proof of a divine being could be brought forth. Home Planet -Home Planet: Solaria -Temperature: -10 degrees Celsius – 70 degrees Celsius -Length of year: 400 earth days -Length of day: 27 earth hours -Gravity: 1.2 G -Mass: 7.4241 x 10^24 -Population: 20,432,000 -Description: Lush, paradise world. 60% ocean with two large landmasses separated by 300 kilometers of ocean. All cities float above the ground, and may land at anytime if need be, the largest is the capital city of Solin. The largest landmass in near equator and is characterized by large plains and forests, where Solarians first evolved. The second, smaller landmass is far north and is covered in ice and mountains. Solaria is the fourth planet from its parent star, Solaris, and is the largest of the five rocky planets, dwarfed by the two gas giants that orbit outside the double asteroid belt. Solaria has two moons. One, Cores, the size of Luna, the other, Llanos, is twice the size, and orbits further out. Llanos has a breathable atmosphere, and host five million Solarians. Category:Nations/Races Category:Union Category:The Solarian Kingdom